The desire to have hair (human or other animal) retain a particular shape or configuration is one that is widely held. Approaches taken can either involve permanent alteration of the hair or a temporary alteration. The former involves the use of chemical agents to react with the hair in order to achieve the desired effect. This process can be carried out at either room or elevated temperature.
The temporary set given to hair is, as the term indicates, a temporary arrangement which can be removed by water or by shampooing. The materials used to provide the set have generally been resins or gums. The temporary set compositions have taken the form of gels, lotions and sprays as well as others. The compositions are applied most often to hair dampened with water, combed or by other means spread through the hair and let dry. The set given will vary depending on the materials used.
In recent years a form of a temporary set has been achieved by means of an aerosol foam--a mousse. This form, which can easily be worked through the hair, can provide a set comparable to that given by a gel or a lotion. These products are generally applied to the user's hand and worked through the hair.
The conventional hair styling mousse, which got its start in Europe, generally utilizes a water soluble polymer, water, possibly a conditioning agent, an emulsifier, aesthetic agents and the propellant. The conditoning agents used have included silicone type materials. Such formulations are disclosed in Billek, Doris E., "Aerosol Foam and Mousse Preparations in Europe", Cosmetics & Toiletries, Vol. 99 (September 1984), 57-60, 62-67.
The present invention involves the use of a silicone elastomer in combination with other mousse components. The elastomer material is of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,688, Sept. 9, 1980 to Johnson et al. The elastomer is a silicone emulsion having a dispersed phase of an anionically stabilized hydroxylated polydiorganosiloxane, colloidal silica, a catalyst and a continuous water phase.
The present invention has found that by including the elastomer material in the mousse formulation a clean wet hair feel is obtained while providing conditoning and styling benefits to dry hair. This is surprising since other silicone materials present in the aqueous phase would likely hurt styling.
Therefore it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a superior hair styling mousse.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair styling mousse employing a water-dispersible silicone elastomer material.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified.